sgcbarbierians_the_crafting_dead_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy (SGC Series)
Tommy is a character in SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead Roleplay. He was one of Red`s men who helped Nick and Corl escape one of Red`s prisons. At first Nick and Corl think that Tommy is secretly working for Red and trying to sell them out, but Tommy explains that he was was working in fear of Red. He is the one responsible for Red's fall and eventual demise. Pre-Apocalypse TBA Season 11 In season 11 episode 2 "Breaking Out" Corl and Nick are looking for Shelby in Red`s prison when Corl sees and detains Tommy with a shovel. Corl and Nick proceed to hod Tommy at gunpoint with his own Gun and ask where Shelby was located. Corl and Nick then agreed to keep Tommy alive and use him as a pawn/bait in sticky situations. Tommy, Nick, and Corl then begin to go back to the CDC in order to get back up and save Shelby. The trio come across an abandoned town where Tommy saves Nick from a walker with a rusty pipe. This earned Nick and Corl`s trust and he was free to do what he wished. Later they come across Sub and Bobby who were abandoned by Max after killing Cory. Sub and Corl break away from the group to see if they could find Shelby. Bobby finds a truck which Tommy hot wires as Nick clears a horde of walkers. They drive within twenty miles of the CDC before running into debris in the road and destroying the truck in the process. They then find a town with a radio tower which Tommy sets up so that Nick can call the CDC. Nick gets in touch with Major Gray, but unfortunately, due to circumstances, the CDC couldn't get to them for a week. after more walking, Bobby and Tommy found a house which Tommy reveals was close to a weapons stronghold owned by Red. They break into the stronghold and get many supplies, including a key that opens all cells in the prison where Shelby was held. They went through the sewers and Tommy broke away from the group. Nick and Bobby saved Shelby, but the three were caught by Red and three of his men. One of them being Tommy, who went off to persuade Red`s men to revolt. He gives Nick the gun to kill Red. Nick obliged and killed Red, but Ross escaped. All four got back to the CDC where Tommy was welcomed by Major Gray, Professor Xavier, and General Uni. Tommy helped clear the horde that was in the basement and started to rebuild the wall when Shelby fainted due to the new version of the Zaxen Virus. Tommy, Nick, Major Gray, and Uni then went out to a hospital for medical supplies for Shelby. Unfortunately, Ross got to the supplies before the three. Worrying that there wasn`t enough time to find another hospital, Tommy took the group to his old apartment building to get a stash of medical supplies. They got there and Tommy showed the guys his hidden supplies in a room hidden by a tarp. They took the supplies and went back to the CDC where Nick went inside to get the supplies to Professor Xavier, he told Tommy, Gray, and Uni to stay outside in case they needed to go back for more supplies. Killed Victims * Red (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous amounts of walkers Appearances Season 11 * "Breaking Out" * "Trust Issues" * "Radio Tower" * "Weapon Locker" * "Striking Back" * "Marching on Atlanta" * "Mystery Illness" * "General Uni" * "Isn`t This Fun?" Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Red's Camp Category:Deceased Category:Recurring